Lunacite
The Lunacites are a violent, cannibalistic sapient race native to Lunassius, a moon that orbits a large gas giant in their home sector. An interesting trait about the Lunacites is they consider themselves to be exquisite artistes, painting in natural hues a most gorgeous and inspiring work of art, each one in its own right a masterpiece... unfortunately, the paint of a Lunacite is the blood of any other sapient and the canvas is the entirety of the universe. All Lunacite weaponry is built upon the idea of spreading as much blood as possible. The most notable of these "artists" are the Rembrandts, warrior monks who spend their entire lives training in surprisingly non-lethal combat sessions with other warrior monks to make one fantastic, bloody masterpiece. Upon completing their masterpiece, a Rembrandt will commit ritual suicide, thereby "signing his name to his work of art". Interestingly enough, they aren't members of the Chaos Legions, but rather the Crux, though this is only because the Crux found them first. Due to their violent nature, the Crux must utilize them for combat as much as possible to prevent them from getting "restless;" though given the nature of the Crux, this is rarely an issue. Sporepedia Descriptions Lunacite Lunacites are a cruel race that hails from Lunassius, a moon orbiting a large gas giant. They are natural cannibals, and their muscles easily reattach from clean-cut wounds, leading to chainhalberds as their weapons of choice. Bloodstained Lunacite Lunacites stained with the blood of their victims is a common sight, partially due to their violent chainhalberds and partially because of their partaking of the meat of their foe. Lunacite Technologies Weaponry Mao Bi The Mao Bi, known amongst many other races simply as the Chainhalberd, is the primary weapon of the Lunacite people, who treat it in their "artistic" culture as an essential part of every day life and compare it to the decidedly-less sadistic Terran paintbrush. The Mao Bi is a long polearm standing about 10ft high. Its common nickname is a misnomer as they are not very halberd-like, instead having more in common with the naginata as the blade is far more sword-like than it is ax-like. Three spikes top the upper edge of the blade near its connection to the handle (which are normally coated in anti-coagulants for the sake of continued ease of blood-letting), and a motorized chain with a small but powerful engine is attached along this blade's edge. The blade itself however is sharpened, in case the chain should ever snap due to thorough usage, allowing the wielder to continue his "beautiful" painting relative unabated. The chainsaw-like attachment is intended to rapidly shred through flesh and spray blood in a spattering fashion, while also allowing the sweeping of the pole itself to create arcs across the "canvas" of the battlefield. Although it is intended as a two-handed weapon, most Lunacites have no real difficulty wielding it in one hand for a short period of time, or permanently with enough training. Chisel The Chisel is a medium-ranged "art supply" that is almost more magazine than gun. This is due to its carrying of large metal spikes not dissimilar from railroad cut spikes. The weapon utilizes a powerful launching system that allows it to fire these large spikes 3 at a time in a somewhat slow burst shot. These spikes are built specifically for piercing potential and will go clean through an opponent despite their often rusted nature. A groove in the top of the body of each piece of ammunition allows it to leave a blood trail in its wake as it continues onwards. A talented artist will use the Chisel to pierce through one opponent and have the weapon timed just right to go through another foe or two. Fame-destined artists will do this with opponents of varying blood hues so as to leave gorgeous rainbows of gore. Because of the size of these chisel spikes, the weapon can only hold 12 shots in a magazine at a time, allowing for only 4 shots before needing to reload, and the reload takes slightly longer to finish than conventional handguns due simply to the ammunition's overall weight ratio. However, the punch it packs is many times considered an even trade off. Spraycannon While certainly not known for its accuracy, the Spraycannon is a favored weapon amongst many Lunacites, especially those younger, edgier artists. The spraycannon is a rapidfire lathe gun, holding its ammunition within a cannister just beneath the barrel and trigger segments. This ammunition are hundreds of tiny "bombullets" — metal ball bearing-like spheres that are launched at a high enough speed to puncture skin but become lodged within in most cases; at this stage they will then "pop" as they are in fact miniature explosives, which ruptures the bodies in all hit locations and sprays blood out of the body, along with the usual gory, slushy bits. Because of the small size of the ammunition however the Spraycannon does not have as long of range as many other races' rapid-fire weaponry. Not only this but its inaccuracy as a weapon means the closer one is to their target the more damage they will inflict in a manner similar to a shotgun. The Spraycannon however will spray its payload over a very conical area, which means even elementary aiming or no aiming at all can still easily peg a foe with some of the bombullets. Gyroscope Under construction Blood Shrine Under construction Trivia *Just before The Great Threat incident occurred on planet Omess, a Lunacite spaceship razed several settlements on the planet before a Jigoku spaceship brought it down before it too crashed. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:The Crux Category:Sapient Species Category:Original Content Category:Spore Content